1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of network communications systems. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to an interlocking module that provides a high packing ratio of network components, such as network taps or other modular electrical or optical components, mounted on a rack.
2. The Relevant Technology
In recent years, it has become increasingly important to have the ability to monitor and analyze the data flow in communication channels between and within networks. Some of these reasons include monitoring the communication channel for certain types of data, identifying and diagnosing network problems, detecting interruptions in the communication channel, detecting degradation in the communication channel, and the like.
One of the tools used to monitor and analyze networks is a network tap. In general, a network tap is a device that enables network analyzers or other devices to have access to the data transmitted over the network. A tap typically provides a port that can be used to access the network. Once a tap is installed, network analyzers or other devices can access the network data without having to manipulate the network cable or altering the topology of the network. As networks proliferate, the need for more tap ports increases with large installations requiring hundreds if not a thousand or more taps or tap ports. Clearly, the physical space required to install these taps is at a premium.
Today, network equipment is typically mounted in standardized racks, the most common of which is called a 19 inch rack (named for its overall width). A standard 19″ rack is divided up into vertical units called Rack Units (RU) each of which is 1.75″ high. Maximizing the number of taps that can be installed in a 19″ rack is a key factor in successful deployment of network tools.
A second consideration when deploying large numbers of taps is cost. Not only does each tap have to occupy minimal space, but each tap must be able to be delivered minimal cost. Conventionally, tap/rack densities of three single port units per RU were common, with higher densities achievable only through the use multi-port taps. Even with multi-port taps, densities greater than six ports per RU are difficult to achieve.
It would be advantageous to have a system for conveniently managing and storing a set of network tap modules. Any reduction in the space required for maintaining a set of network tap modules would be beneficial. In addition, such techniques for storing a set of network tap modules would also be applicable to any of a number of different types of electrical and optical cards or modules.